pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
AV-17
Essentially an amalgamation of properties and designs from the early AK-12 prototypes and the AK-107, the AV-17 (A'''vtomat '''V'olkova, 2017'') aims to be a more modular and accurate weapons system than the current in-service '''AK-12 (6P70) and AK-15 (6P71). Design It is generally agreed that the AV-17 draws heavily from the ill-fated AK-200-based AK-12 prototype, with implementation of the AK-107's BARS (B'alanced '''A'utomatics 'R'ecoil 'S'ystem). The rifle is fully ambidextrous; charging handle, bolt release, magazine release, and selector switches. The stock can be configured to fold to either side of the weapon, depending on user preference. Due to the design of the ejection port, certain variants of the rifle can be converted to different calibers with a simple swap of the bolt and barrel. The AV-17 is available in 3 calibers; '''7.62x39mm M43 (i.e. AKM), 5.45x39mm M74 (i.e. AK-12, AK-74M), and, oddly enough, 7.62x51mm NATO. An odd choice of caliber, given the availability of the native 7.62x54mmR round, the use of this round is due to both the difficulty in feeding rimmed cartridges from detachable box magazines, as well as the excessive curvature of said magazines when utilized. The rifle is obviously select fire, and can fire in semi-automatic, 2-round burst, and fully-automatic modes. It features cross-compatibility with magazines used by the AK-15 and AEK-973; AK-12, AEK-971, AK-74M and RPK-74M; SVDK; as well as the AKM, RPK and AK-47, depending on variant. Russian Army Service GRAU designation - 6P72-6P77. I can't be assed to write a proper description, I'll do it later. Variants 6P72 to 6P75 - automatic rifles AV-17= AV-17 The baseline rifle, chambered in 5.45x39mm M74. Specifications *Type: Assault rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 15.7 in. *Weight: 3.1 kg. *Cartridge: 5.45x39mm M74 *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 820 RPM *Effective firing range: 300 m *Maximum firing range: 600 m *Muzzle velocity: 900 m/s *Feed system: 30-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with AK-74M, RPK-74M, AK-12, RPK-16, & AEK-971. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. |-| AV-17-2= AV-17-2 Variant chambered in 7.62x39mm M43. Specifications *Type: Assault rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 15.7 in. *Weight: 3.3 kg. *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm M43 *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 700 RPM *Effective firing range: 350 m *Maximum firing range: 700 m *Muzzle velocity: 715 m/s *Feed system: 30-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with AKM/AK-47, RPK, AK-15 & AEK-973. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. |-| AV-17K= AV-17K Variant chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. Specifications *Type: Battle rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 16.3 in. *Weight: 3.7 kg. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 620 RPM *Effective firing range: 410 m *Maximum firing range: 820 m *Muzzle velocity: 900 m/s *Feed system: 20-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with SVU-V and SVV-19. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. |-| KAV-19= KAV-19 A terrible cross-breed between the SVV-19K and the AV-17K, the only thing saving this rifle from the scrap pile was Dmitri Volkovs' fondness for the ridiculousness of the whole concept. It chambers the same 9.3x64mm 7N33 armor-piercing ammunition as the SVV-19K, and feeds through 20-round box magazines interchangeable with the latter weapon. In essence, this rifle aims to compete with the ShAK-12 in it's own role as an anti-terrorist battle rifle, punching through bone, concrete, and body armor. Especially body armor. Specifications *Type: Battle rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 18 in. *Weight: 4.1 kg. *Cartridge: 9.3x64mm 7N33 *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 750 RPM *Effective firing range: 640 m *Maximum firing range: 900 m *Muzzle velocity: 823 m/s *Feed system: 10/20-round detachable box magazine, cross-compatibility with SVV-19K. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. 6P76 to 6P77 - Carbines |-| AVU-17= AVU-17 A shortened carbine version of the AV-17 rifle. Because of the shortened operating system, the AVU-17 clocks in at a ludicrous 1000 RPM. However, the shortened length forces the counter-balance system to be cut down in length, increasing muzzle rise. Certain measures have been taken to alleviate this, such as using heavier metals for the forward-driving half of the counter-balance system. Specifications *Type: Carbine *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 18 in. *Weight: 3 kg. *Cartridge: 5.45x39mm M74 *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 1000 RPM *Effective firing range: 210 m *Maximum firing range: 390 m *Muzzle velocity: 700 m/s *Feed system: 30-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with AK-74M, RPK-74M, AK-12, RPK-16, & AEK-971. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. |-| AVU-17-2= AVU-17-2 A shortened carbine version of the AV-17-2 rifle, in 7.62x39mm M43. Specifications *Type: Carbine *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 18 in. *Weight: 3 kg. *Cartridge: 5.45x39mm M74 *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 1000 RPM *Effective firing range: 210 m *Maximum firing range: 390 m *Muzzle velocity: 675 m/s *Feed system: 30-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with AKM/AK-47, RPK, AK-15 & AEK-973. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. 6P78 to 6P80 - precision rifles SVV-19= SVV-19 DMR variant based on the AV-17K to replace the Dragunov SVD. Because of the counter-balance system, the SVV-19 has the option to fire in bursts and full-auto, just like the normal AV-17K. Specifications *Type: Designated marksmans rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 22 in. *Weight: 3.9 kg. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 620 RPM *Effective firing range: 620 m *Maximum firing range: 1000 m *Muzzle velocity: 900 m/s *Feed system: 20-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with SVU-V and AV-17K. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. |-| SVV-19K= SVV-19K Special purpose variant chambered in 9.3x64mm 7N33. Intended to replace the Dragunov SVDK as a heavy anti-personnel rifle. It is equipped with a muzzle device similar to that of the Dragunov SVU. With it, the sound report of the rifle is reduced by 30% and felt recoil is reduced by 15%. Unlike the SVV-19, the SVV-19K is limited to burst fire at a rate of 700 RPM. This is because the intended role of the SVV-19K is long-range anti-personnel, not CQB. Specifications *Type: Sniper rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 22 in. *Weight: 4.1 kg. *Cartridge: 9.3x64mm 7N33 *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: you aren't jerry miculek 700 RPM (burst) *Effective firing range: 810 m *Maximum firing range: 1250 m *Muzzle velocity: 873 m/s *Feed system: 10-round detachable box magazine. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. |-| SVU-V= SVU-V Modernization of the Dragunov SVU sniper rifle, based on the SVV-19. Specifications *Type: Sniper rifle *Place of origin: Russia **Barrel length: 22 in. *Weight: 3.7 kg. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt, balanced automatics recoil system (BARS). *Rate of fire: 620 RPM. *Effective firing range: 810 m *Maximum firing range: 1250 m *Muzzle velocity: 873 m/s *Feed system: 10-round detachable box magazine, cross compatibility with SVV-19 and AV-17K. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories Category:Carbines Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Rifle Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Competition Winners